


Вкус

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Tea, the tea tastes like John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…Сделав первый глоток, Шерлок Холмс был абсолютно очарован и полностью отвлечён от невыразимой сладости, смешанной с чудесной ноткой крепкой горечи чайного листа. Обычный, знакомый аромат любимого напитка отошёл на задний план, отступив перед вкусом губ Джона, оставленного на тонком фарфоровом ободке. Губы Джона касались кружки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вкус

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "Taste" ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/2465342 ) by amateurwriter

Джон сидел за столом в гостиной квартиры номер 221б по Бейкер-Стрит и читал газету. Прямо перед ним стояла тарелка с тостами и две кружки чая − одна для него, другая − для консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса, который в настоящее время бродил по комнате и бормотал себе под нос что-то непонятное, разговаривая сам с собой. Доктор Ватсон давно уже к этому привык, научился сохранять полнейшую невозмутимость и не прерывать это состояние напряжённых раздумий. Более того − он даже не пытался понять их тему. Всё, что мог сделать Джон в подобной ситуации − это наблюдать за признаками проявления блестящего ума, рождающимися в Чертогах Разума Шерлока Холмса, который вот-вот будет готов рассказать ему о своих самых последних открытиях. 

Джон любил, когда утро было вот таким. Ему хватало времени на то, чтобы не спеша насладиться своим завтраком и прочитать последние новости, слушая ровное дыхание своего соседа по квартире и звуки просыпающейся суеты Лондона. Он шуршал газетными листами и терпеливо ожидал разговора, который непременно должен был последовать за размышлениями соседа, предвкушая, что вот-вот услышит нечто увлекательное, важное или просто смешное из того, что волнует Шерлока. 

Шаги детектива замедлились и стали более размеренными и обдуманными, так что фокус внимания Джона разделился между интересной статьёй и гениальным умом Шерлока, от вида которого буквально искрило в комнате. Не отрывая взгляда от текста, врач рассеянно потянулся за чаем, поднёс кружку к губам и отхлебнул. И тут же его лицо скривилось в недовольстве − горячая темная жидкость по вкусу скорее походила на сироп, но уж никак не на чай − настолько переслащенной она была. 

− Это мой, − Шерлок шагнул к столу и забрал кружку из рук Джона. Доктор в изумлении смотрел, как его сосед пьёт это… вот так сразу и определения-то не подберешь. 

_«Ах, наш гений уже вернулся!» −_ ехидно подумал Джон и повернулся в кресле, устраиваясь лицом к другу. Но Шерлок отчего-то словно поперхнулся и застыл перед ним, глядя в шоке на кружку. Он медленно облизывал мокрые губы, и выражение, возникшее на его лице, было одним из тех абсолютно довольных, которые Джон часто замечал, находясь вместе с Шерлоком на месте преступления… а ещё как будто бы несколько смущённым. Однако то, что у обычных людей можно было бы назвать смущением, появлялось на лице его соседа настолько редко, что Джон даже не был уверен, что правильно интерпретировал его мимику. 

Врач быстро проанализировал все, что произошло за это утро. Как правило, первое, что он делал, спустившись из своей спальни в кухню − это ставил на плиту чайник. Сегодня он услышал, что вода уже начинает закипать, так что он развернулся и сразу же пошёл в душ. Когда, выйдя из ванной, он взялся за приготовление тостов, исходящие горячим паром кружки с чаем уже стояли на столе, и Джон был уверен, что Шерлок сделал их в неожиданном приступе доброты. Он, должно быть, оказался не прав. 

− Что? Что ты положил в этот чай? − спросил Джон с раздражением и беспокойством, абсолютно уверенный, что сейчас он получит в ответ информацию о каком-нибудь новом препарате или яде, и уже начал рассматривать варианты того, как можно побыстрее удалить это из желудка. Он успел сделать всего лишь один маленький глоток, но ведь это же _Шерлок!_ Только Богу известно, насколько опасным или даже смертельным может быть один-единственный маленький глоток его очередного эксперимента. 

− _Ты_ в этом чае, − тупо заявил Шерлок. 

Понятнее не стало.

…Сделав первый глоток, Шерлок Холмс был абсолютно очарован и полностью отвлечён от невыразимой сладости, смешанной с чудесной ноткой крепкой горечи чайного листа. Обычный, знакомый аромат любимого напитка отошёл на задний план, отступив перед вкусом _губ Джона,_ оставленного на тонком фарфоровом ободке. _Губы Джона_ касались кружки. А сколько раз самому Шерлоку снилось, как он касается этих губ? Как обводит их своими губами, как пробует их на вкус… Бесчисленные ночи, проведённые в фантазиях, бесконечные часы, утонувшие в желанных грёзах… Все это держалось под круглосуточной охраной в неприступных стенах Чертогов Разума и никогда не озвучивалось по одной простой причине − из-за страха _потерять Джона_. Головокружительное желание, подталкивающее _поцеловать_ , наконец, своего друга-соседа-блоггера, узнать форму этих невероятно притягательных губ, почувствовать их мягкость (а может быть, грубость? Как он мог это узнать, не попробовав?!) Наблюдение за тем, как ловкий язык то и дело облизывает их, словно лаская − особенно в тех ситуациях, когда Джон был чем-нибудь изумлён или заинтересован (а это, кажется, происходило в основном в тех случаях, когда Джон со всем возможным вниманием слушал выводы, сделанные Шерлоком, не подозревая, что такими своими простыми, такими невинными действиями подвергает консультирующего детектива ужасной, сладкой пытке). 

Разумеется, о прямом прикосновении губ Джона к его собственным и речи не могло идти, но _это_!.. Как он мог не подумать об этом?! Сколько чашек со всеми видами напитков можно было бы расставить по всей квартире! Сколько можно было найти возможностей украсть, по крайней мере, одну из них, и пробовать, делать выводы, изучать… _Узнать доподлинно_ , окончательно отказавшись от ненавистного _гадания_ , каков на вкус Джон Ватсон? 

Но теперь Шерлок знает вкус Джона. Он как уснувший дом и информация о готовящемся убийстве, как комфорт и опасность − и всё это сразу, одновременно, и ещё так много другого в то же самое время. 

− Что? − воображение подкинуло доктору самое смешное, что только смогло представить − высокий силуэт Шерлока, склонившегося над спящим Джоном и выщипывающего его волосы, или скребущего внутреннюю поверхность его щек, чтобы получить генетический материал «для науки». Или это действительно было смешно только в случае с Шерлоком? Джон покачал головой над собственной нелепой фантазией и сфокусировал взгляд на кудрявом мужчине перед собой. 

− Кружка. Ты пил из моей кружки. _Твои губы_ коснулись моей кружки. На моей кружке твой вкус, − Шерлок бормотал рассеянно, словно продолжая рассуждать как бы про себя, но в то же время было понятно, что на самом деле его слова были обращены к Джону. 

− Шерлок, с тобой всё в порядке? В том, что ты говоришь, нет никакого смысла, − несвязные предложения детектива заставили Джона забеспокоиться куда больше, чем его отсутствующий взгляд. 

− Нет, − выражение крайнего недоумения, появившееся на лице Джона Ватсона, заставило шестерёнки в мозгу Шерлока снова закрутиться, пусть и с более медленной, чем обычно, скоростью. Однако и ее хватило для того, чтобы детектив понял, что сказал. _Джон_. Джон _не должен_ это узнать. Он уйдёт, если узнает. Ему будет противно, он почувствует отвращение. И он непременно уйдёт. _О, ШЕРЛОК, ЗАТКНИСЬ_. − Да. Да, конечно я в порядке. Почему со мной не может быть всё в порядке? Действительно, Джон, а что происходит с тобой в последнее время? Ты будто перестал пытаться идти со мной в ногу. − Нет, нет, это все неправда. Джон всегда идёт в ногу с ним. Единственный человек на всей планете, который способен идти в ногу с Шерлоком Холмсом. В своем собственном темпе, по-своему, но, в конце концов, у него получается всё правильно. Возможно, у него просто помутился рассудок − буквально на мгновение − поэтому Джон сейчас пойдёт в свою комнату или там на прогулку, а Шерлок побудет некоторое время в одиночестве, чтобы как следует _изучить эту кружку_. 

− Перестань. Я знаю, что ты делаешь, и это перестало работать давным-давно. Конечно, это было так. 

− Теперь нет смысла в том, что _ты_ говоришь, − с кажущимся пренебрежением фыркнул Шерлок в тщетной попытке закончить опасный разговор. 

− Ты меня оскорбляешь, чтобы отвлечь моё внимание и заставить сменить тему, которая тебе неудобна.

− Я _не_ делаю такие вещи, − Чёрт, как же хорош Джон! Судя по всему, он умеет читать Шерлока так же легко и просто, как сам Шерлок читает улики на месте преступления. Это может стать проблематично. И горячо. _Нет, он не пойдёт туда, не сейчас._ Детектив повернулся на пятках и направился на кухню. 

− Шерлок! − гнев Джона было легко обнаружить в его тоне и громком звуке, который издал опрокинутый стул, когда доктор отшвырнул его, вставая, чтобы последовать за Шерлоком. Против обыкновения подчинившись властному окрику, детектив остановился прямо перед столом, но продолжал исподлобья сверлить Джона глазами и крепко сжимать кружку, не будучи готов отпустить её в ближайшее время. − Почему ты меня игнорируешь?

− Это нелепо, я не игнорирую тебя. Наш разговор окончен, поэтому я и вышел из комнаты. 

− Окончен? Мы еще даже не начали разговаривать! – Джон был действительно серьёзно обеспокоен сейчас. Он знал все настроения Шерлока, все оттенки его фырканья от досады на чужие глупости, все разновидности вспышек раздражения на его угнетающую скуку, все сорта таскания самого себя за волосы, когда ему попадалась загадка, которую он не мог разгадать достаточно быстро. Но теперь это было чем-то новым − Шерлок казался таким… таким… _потерянным_? Скажите − это вообще возможно?! Великий сыщик никогда не терялся, никогда не сомневался. Кроме разве что одного раза − того, в Баскервилле. Он тогда получил наркотики и был перегружен _эмоциями_ − единственным, что его гений, похоже, не в состоянии был понять. − Что происходит? − спросил Джон ещё раз, но уже гораздо мягче, опасаясь невзначай ранить своего дорогого друга. 

Однако его опасения были явно излишни.

− Ничего не происходит, − с нахальным апломбом заявил Шерлок, когда его пальцы, выдавая столь наглую ложь, сомкнулись на кружке, которую детектив всё ещё плотно прижимал к груди. 

Но Джона было нелегко сбить с толку − он приблизился и протянул к Шерлоку руку:

− Тогда отдай мне эту кружку. 

− _Н-нет._

− Почему нет? 

− Потому что она _моя_. 

− Мы оба знаем, что у тебя нет никакого уважения к личной собственности. Вообще. Или к любым границам в этом отношении. 

− О, Джон, какое это имеет значение?! Это просто чай, _мой чай_ с большим количеством сахара в нём, вот и всё. Ты сам убедился, что этот чай невозможно пить. Почему же ты хочешь получить его так сильно? − Шерлок уже словно умолял, отчаянно пытаясь уговорить Джона не отбирать кружку у него. Он понимал, что такое его поведение не было разумным вообще − так цепляясь за эту конкретную кружку в данный момент, он всё внимание Джона обращал именно на неё. Самым умным поступком было бы просто отдать её, но Шерлок не мог заставить себя сделать это, как ни старался. 

− А вот меня интересует другое − почему _ты_ не хочешь этого так сильно? Что ты сделал с этим чаем, Шерлок? Я отхлебнул, а затем ты отобрал его у меня, начал задыхаться и говорить, что он на вкус, как я!

− Я не говорил ничего подобного. 

− Прости, что?! 

− Что «что»?

− Шерлок, ради Бога, перестань повторять за мной и ответь на проклятый вопрос! Что. Такого. В этом. Чае?

− Я сказал вслух что-то о… _о твоём вкусе?.._ − ну вот, снова оно. Незаконченные предложения и непонятная растерянность в его глазах. 

− Да, ты сказал это вслух. Как ещё бы ты это сказал? В своей голове? Часто ли ты анализируешь мой вкус у себя в голове? − Джон пытался пошутить в надежде на то, что, может быть, этот многократно проверенный способ разрядить атмосферу немного поможет в сложившейся между ними весьма двусмысленной ситуации. 

− Да! − выпалил Шерлок. − НЕТ! − закричал он сразу же после этого, но непоправимый ущерб уже был нанесен. Джон вовсе не настолько глуп, чтобы быть неспособным сложить один и один, и даже если до этого утра он в чём-то ещё сомневался, то теперь у него на руках были все необходимые доказательства. 

− Ох. _Ох_ , − это было всё, что Джон смог произнести, внезапно поражённый возможностями, которые открыло перед ним одно короткое «да». Потому что это всё стало возможно сейчас, не так ли? Лозунг «Я женат на своей работе» стал недействительным, принцип «Одиночество защищает меня» потерял свою искренность. Тихая тоска Джона, его бесплодные мечты о самом удивительном человеке во Вселенной были чудесным образом пересмотрены, и на прошении алел разрешающий штамп с долгожданным «МОЖНО ОТКРЫТЬСЯ». 

Вдруг Джон заметил, как близко друг к другу они находятся. Довольно горячий спор подтолкнул их встать лицом к лицу, и теперь их разделяла всего какая-то пара футов. А так ведь и раньше бывало не раз. Но всегда, _всегда_ в подобные моменты он делал шаг назад, чтобы вновь получить своё собственное личное пространство и предоставить его Шерлоку. Но только не сегодня, _не сейчас_. 

Сейчас наступил тот самый момент, когда Джон Ватсон впервые собрал всё своё мужество и сделал _шаг вперёд_. Он прижался к Шерлоку, и их лица оказались разделены всего лишь двумя-тремя дюймами горячего воздуха, которые были обусловлены только разницей в росте. Он чувствовал тепло, излучаемое телом Шерлока, и почти слышал, как сердце детектива колотится так же быстро, как и его собственное. Три самые длинные секунды его жизни, оказавшиеся в то же время и самыми короткими, прошли в напряжённом молчании, а потом… их взгляды сцепились вместе, а губы дёрнулись в приглашающей улыбке. 

А потом Шерлок, в свою очередь, оказался тем, кто сделал шаг вперёд. Он прижался к Джону Ватсону, прильнул к нему всем своим телом, и их губы, _наконец_ , встретились. Застенчивое, _сомневающееся_ прикосновение быстро стало более смелым, а губы приоткрылись, чтобы впустить воздуха, которого внезапно стало катастрофически не хватать − сразу же в тот момент, когда их языки столкнулись. 

Джон почувствовал, как длинные руки сомкнулись на его спине, и тёплые пальцы пустились в путешествие по позвоночнику. Мелкая дрожь захватила тело, и его собственные руки тоже подключились к делу. Одна из них легла на грудь Шерлока, другая запуталась в тёмных локонах. Улыбка, наиболее искреннее выражение счастья, которое никогда раньше не появлялось на лице детектива, оставила свой след на губах доктора, и они оба засияли, слились в поцелуе, длящемся до тех пор, пока последние остатки воздуха не покинули их лёгкие. 

Шерлок зарылся лицом в изгиб шеи Джона и поразился этому ощущению _близости_ , запаху и теплу, исходящему от военного врача, словно тающего в его руках. Как чай может быть на вкус, как Джон, и как Джон − когда Шерлок целовал его − может быть на вкус, как чай? Найденный ответ на этот непростой вопрос, должно быть, как раз и был частью того чуда, которым оказался для Шерлока он − Джон Хэмиш Ватсон.


End file.
